


Less Never Than Alive

by Grand Buzz (quodpersortem)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, High Heels, M/M, Panties, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stockings, Switching, Wet & Messy, knickers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quodpersortem/pseuds/Grand%20Buzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry knows that Louis has a specific kind of kink he doesn't like to talk about. Luckily for Lou, Harry's taken it upon himself to make his boyfriend's dream come true.</p><p>Or in other words: I'll use any excuse to put a cute guy in a dress and high heels. Today, Harry Styles fell victim to my whims and urges. (Not a fashion victim, mind you, he must know how to dress).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Less Never Than Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [castieltheangelofthursgay](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=castieltheangelofthursgay).



Harry takes a deep breath as he lifts the black satin dress to connect his suspenders to the netted stockings. He’s left the shoes for last, unsure if he can walk on them even though he watched a couple of YouTube vids earlier.

Even if he can’t, it shouldn’t be much of a problem, because he doubts he and Lou will be doing much walking tonight. No talking, either.

That doesn’t take away the fact that he’s nervous. 

The flimsy dress feels softer against his skin than his usual cotton shirts, and it rubs against his nipples with every single move he makes. It’s a little embarrassing, but by the time he makes it into the living room—careful to stay near a wall so he can catch himself if he does trip, and he doesn’t—he’s half-hard.

Lou’ll be home any minute now, too, so Harry grabs their stereo set’s remote and turns it on. Some slow music from the sixties should do it, nothing too intruding, and he hums along as he spreads his legs a little.

Harry’s known about Louis’ kink for a while now. He’s not sure if his boyfriend knows that he does, but he’s seen the way Louis looks at women in lingerie. And because Harry knows that Lou’s definitely not into girls as such, it wasn’t that hard for Harry to put the puzzle pieces together.

Of course, the simple fact that there was a video of a man dressed in knickers on Louis’ laptop when Harry quickly checked the history should’ve been enough to tip him off the first weekend they’d spent together, but alas. 

Over the past months, Harry’s been putting together a little surprise for him. The first thing he got was a pair of knickers, of course, ordered on the internet. Next were the suspenders and stockings, and by then he’d set his mind on going the full monty for this. He’d had to send back the dress twice because the first time it was too small and the second time it was still too small. 

The shoes were the hardest, obviously. He could’ve ordered those on line, too, but he didn’t want the hassle that came with returning several times. 

He’d gotten the heels under the guise of Zayn’s stag party. Sue him, the lady who helped him believed it.

And now he’s waiting, with his legs spread and soft fabric pressed over his dick tighter than he’s used to, tighter even than his jeans usually feel, and it’s fantastic. Harry absently wonders if Louis likes _wearing_ girl’s panties too, stroking a finger over the covered bulge between his legs.

Then he hears the key turn in the lock, and he’s getting up and the next moment he’s facing Louis, who’s gaping at him with his cheeks flushed high red—although that might just be from the cold outside.

“Haz-“ he stammers, dropping his sports bag by his side. “What-“

“Surprise,” Harry smiles, twirling around and almost stumbling, so he has to steady himself with the couch’s arm.

“Christ, how’d you know?”

Harry shrugs. “Kinda saw you look at lingerie. Kinda went into your history once and saw a video of a guy jerking off in pink knickers.”

Louis’ breath is coming heavy enough for Harry to hear it even though they’re still on other ends of the room, so he winks and crooks his finger to make him come closer.

Louis kicks off his shoes, drops his coat on top of them and then pretty much runs towards Harry.

“Fuck, you look great,” he huffs out, hands warm on Harry’s hips as he pulls him closer for a kiss. “Should’ve put on some make up to finish off the look, though. Maybe a little lipstick?”

“You’d have liked that, huh,” Harry mutters as he leans down further than usual to kiss Lou’s neck, pressing his hands under his shirt. His skin is warm and still a little damp from his shower at the gym, smelling of soap and deodorant, and Harry loves it. 

“Yeah,” Louis breathes, “fuck, yeah.”

And then he puts his hand on Harry’s ass, sliding it down, and groans.

“What’s it?” Harry smirks.

“You’re not wearing tights. There’s no—you’re wearing stockings, fuck, let me see them.”

Harry can feel his cheeks hurt with how wide his smile grows at that, and he steps back from Lou to sway his hips from side to side, lifting a bit of dress each time until he reveals the suspenders. “Liking it?”

“This is the _best_ present,” Lou mutters, obviously itching to touch Harry, but that’s going to have to wait a moment because if they get the party started here, there is no way they’ll ever make it into their bedroom.

“Yeah, and we’re gonna take this to the bed now,” Harry grins, sidestepping Louis so he walks into an empty space instead of Harry, who’s already making his way down the corridor. It’s a little embarrassing really, when Harry realises it’s maybe ten steps before he walks into the room and another four before he reaches the bed, knowing they wouldn’t be able to breach this distance.

Then Louis presses himself up against Harry from behind, his dick pressing against Harry’s thigh through the jeans and his dress, and he shivers. This is what he’s doing it all for. Everything.

“Want you inside of me,” Lou groans, snaking his arm around Harry and rubbing at his cock through two thin and flowy layers of fabric, like Harry’d done to himself earlier but with more pressure and thus infinitely much better.

“Yeah,” Harry mutters, twirling around before he starts to pluck at Louis’ sweater, pulling it over his head. “See, that’s not gonna happen.”

“Ugh,” Louis complains even has he pushes his hips against Harry’s hand. 

“Yeah, ‘cause I didn’t just _dress up_ nicely for you. I also _lubed up_ for you.”

He enjoys the moment that Lou stills, just looking up at him with big surprise in his eyes, and then Harry’s getting pushed down on the bed, Louis pulling off his jeans and undies in one go while Harry kicks off his heels. His toes hurt, must’ve been the wrong size after all. 

Then Louis crawls over him, leaving him in his dress as if he knows what Harry’s thinking. That, or they have the same idea. 

For now, though, Lou lies down on top of him and thrusts against Harry, slowly, rubbing his dick against the place where Harry’s own is trapped under cloth, making them moan in synch. Harry spreads his legs a little further, feels the edge of his knickers dig into his balls but he doesn’t give a shit. Not when he can watch Lou’s cock smear precome onto his black dress.

“Feels great, what’s it made of?” he asks Harry, mouth hot at the base of Harry’s throat.

“Satin,” Harry tells him, cheeks heating a little at the memory of how much money he’s spent on the dress. He’d wanted something that’d still look good with a flat chest; something sexy but not over the top; something just like this. And it’s not like he has to worry about money.

“I hope we can get this clean,” he mutters and Harry laughs, laughs until he watches the way Lou’s dickhead catches in the wet patch of fabric, the way he’s essentially rubbing himself off and fucking the dress at the same time.

“Then let’s not mess it up any more.” Harry starts to push at Lou’s shoulder because he’s not entirely sure he’s listening to anything right now, his eyes glazed over with obvious lust that—yeah, it makes Harry want to give him what he wants but shit, no. No, he can’t. Not if he wants to make this properly unforgettable. “Lie down on your back.”

Louis, bless him, listens and Harry smirks as he crawls over him, lifts his dress and sits down on his cock. There’s just the silk knickers between them now, his cock almost bulging out of them and his balls pressing them aside, popped out already because there’s just not enough fabric, and he starts to grind down against Lou.

When Louis is moaning with his head thrown back and his hands fisted in the sheets, Harry takes the opportunity to slip the underwear aside, leaving his ass bare. In one swift motion, he grabs Louis’ cock and presses it against his hole, only letting go when the head’s inside of him, filling him up so good, like he’s wanted him to ever since he fucked himself open on a dildo before getting dressed.

“Fuck! Haz!” Louis trashes under him, gasping as Harry bottoms out. 

“That was what I was planning, yes, why?” Harry grins as he starts to move.

He _likes_ it like this. Likes, that there’s no reason for him to go slow so that Louis is moaning in no time, gripping Harry’s thighs and pulling at his stockings. He does unclip the suspenders because they start to dig into his skin, so Louis ends up pulling them down but it only adds to the charm, to how dishevelled he feels during sex; it serves right that for once he _looks_ it, too.

Maybe Louis was right; maybe he should’ve put on lipstick. Marked him up. He files away the idea for another time.

For now, he rides Lou like his life depends on it, hands on Lou’s ribcage because he knows the guy can take it; it’s one of the many things Harry loves about him. His own cock is wetting his knickers more and more as he continues, and then Lou pushes himself up on one arm, lifting the dress with his other and pulling at the waistband.

Harry’s cock all but jumps out, the dress framing it and Lou looks up at him with darkened eyes.

“You look so, so fucking good, Haz,” he says, voice hoarse, “and I love you, I love you—I love you so much for doing this for me—“ and he’s interrupted by Harry moving down on him again, letting himself fall so the skin of his ass and thighs slaps against Lou’s hips, cut off by his own moan, “but shit, don’t see it as an insult if I come in, like, ten seconds.”

“I’m impressed by your ability to talk,” Harry tells him, happiness bubbling up in his throat like laughter, “but babe, that wouldn’t be anything but a compliment.”

Louis nods and lets himself fall back against the bed again. Harry continues to move on top of him; moving circles with his hips as he moves up and down and making Louis sweat and groan and call out his name.

To his credit, he does last more than ten seconds. More like two minutes, and then he’s stilling, hands so frantic on Harry’s thighs that his nails dig into his skin—and that makes Harry’s dick twitch, although Lou doesn’t see, with his eyes rolled back in his head.

Harry fucks him through it, slowly raising and lowering himself; he can feel Lou’s semen drip out of himself, slicking the way even further and he shivers. He’s close himself, close from fucking Lou and even closer from seeing the pleasure he’s gotten from this, and he could jerk off over Lou’s stomach right now and they’d both be happy.

It’s just—he knows a way to make Louis even _happier_.

He doesn’t ask his boyfriend for the lube; leans over to grab it himself, and Lou opens a lazy eye and smiles at him, nods and spreads his legs for Harry.

Harry’s hands trouble as he flips open the cap, pouring plenty of slick onto his fingers before pushing them inside of Louis, two at the same time because his dick is straining and Lou is lazily grinding back on the digits already.

“C’mon, Haz,” he mutters, “Not like you’re gonna last long enough to actually fuck me.”

Harry nods but works in a third finger anyway, stretching Lou the best he can with hands that are now outright shaking. He’s so close, his mind clouded but he knows that he doesn’t want to hurt him. It’s just—he also has to hurry cause he’s not gonna last much longer, not with Lou pretty much asking for it.

Shit, his dick really hurts though.

“It’s okay, just, do it,” Louis tells him again and he nods again, pulling out his fingers and slicking up his dick. It’s too much even with his finger squeezes tight around the base of his erection, and it pushes him across the edge. Harry manages to stall his orgasm long enough to push himself up against Louis, come dribbling out against Lou’s hole because he’s not quite fast enough but he keeps going, only relaxing into the feeling as he finally slides forward, cock suddenly encased by the hot warmth that he longed for.

He doesn’t move, just empties himself inside Louis before collapsing on top of him.

Lou strokes his back as he comes down from his high, face pressed into the text inked on Lou’s chest. 

“That was great, Haz,” he tells him. “Really, really just—the best.”

“Thanks,” Harry mutters, and he’s pretty sure he’s drooling onto Louis’ chest. He doesn’t care though, doesn’t care to move because he feels fucked out and _great_. “You do the cleanup.”

Louis snickers at that. “You know what? Usually I’d mindbut right now I get to undress you and that’s pretty fucking sexy.”

“’s long as you don’t decide to fuck me without me knowing,” he tells Louis, already falling asleep. He doesn’t _really_ worry about that though, he trusts his boyfriend. 

“I know how much you enjoy it, so yeah, I won’t.”

“Thanks,” Harry mutters.

“Yeah, thank you too,” Louis tells him, rolling Harry off of him. “You go to sleep, I’ll clean you up.”

“Yeah,” Harry mutters, before he’s rolling over, closing his eyes even as Louis starts to pull the stockings off his feet. 

Tomorrow, he’ll make Louis wear the dress.

**Author's Note:**

> The title was taken from a poem by E.E. Cummings, which you can find [[here](http://www.poetryfoundation.org/poetrymagazine/poem/11427)].
> 
> Ps. Louis and Harry totally watched a video of Dean Winchester, yes I am shamelessly inserting a different fandom here and I don't care. ~~I won't say yolo. I won't. But you should know I want to~~


End file.
